


人外人

by w_tobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_tobi/pseuds/w_tobi
Summary: *《妖狐怪谈》的后续





	人外人

宫侑想，他一定是造了孽，失了智，被猪油糊了心肝儿，才会允许宫治把手指插进他的屁股。

他好不容易能够人形化了，这是多么值得庆祝的一件事，如果他再多跟北信介面前卖卖惨，指不定现在大家正坐在院子里其乐融融地喝桂花酒酿。可他没有这样的深谋远虑，他上赶着跑来找操。

雨停了，水珠从石洞口落下来，啪嗒砸出一朵小花。大洪水来得快去得也快，一转眼的功夫只留下深深浅浅的水坑在地上，仿佛刚才那般不过是转瞬即逝的一声龙吟。金色阳光从云间直射下来，照映着漫山遍野的野花在裹挟清香的风中摇摆。

可宫侑闻不到风的清香，也看不见花的温柔，他趴伏在宫治肩上，感受着略微粗糙的手指在他身体里搅出一片湿滑的咕叽声。石洞里很静，除了洞帘儿上的水声，便只有他身体里的水声了。

宫侑呼吸不畅地被动接受着宫治的侵犯，全身内脏仿佛是刚刚从水里捞出来的一般，抖落着滚烫到无处可放的温度。  
他的新衣服已经被宫治揉皱的不成样子了，他这位同胞胎兄弟恶趣味十足，磨着磨着就解了他的腰带，扯了他的外套，丢在一旁，让他的内衬松松垮垮滑掉一半，露着浑圆奶白的小肩头。

宫侑不爱整那些虚的，通常情况都是快感至上，他领子捩开了，袒肩露骨，很不正经，也不太舒服，心想直接干脆扯掉算了，宫治却不许。  
宫治吮吸着他的脖颈，警告性质地啃了几下他的锁骨，尖尖的虎牙在白皙的皮肤上留下深深浅浅青青紫紫的痕迹。  
他似乎极为享受宫侑这偶尔展现在奇怪地方的小别扭，宫侑在情欲面前总是很坦诚，坦诚到几乎没什么情趣的地步。  
比如他刚跨坐上来就想直奔主题直接用下面吞了宫治那根，直捣快乐本源。

可宫治觉得那样也太没意思了，送上门来的猎物他要吃，还要吃得连骨头渣子都不剩，不过具体要从哪里开始下口，吃多久，就是他需要慢慢思考的问题了。  
他饿了二百多年，一口吞掉未免太可惜，他要一点一点享用他，从他脆弱的喉结开始，到锁骨脆弱的皮肤，再一路向下，让尖牙刺破皮肉，让鲜血同肉一起翻出，让宫侑又疼又爽地哭出来。  
宫治自虐似的克制着自己，眼神一寸一寸剐过宫侑的骨肉，舌尖一点一点勾勒出他的计划。

“——痛！”宫侑浑身一颤。

宫治满意地盯着宫侑锁骨上两个鲜红的齿洞，细细的血从里面流出来，他凑过去，伸出舌头舔掉了宫侑的血。

宫侑被他手指头在屁股里搅得火气冲天，忍不住骂道：“你狗嘴特么轻点儿！”

不得不说，宫侑这张嘴它有时候就是很气人。

宫治把手指从他后穴里抽出来，假装随意地往宫侑露出来的大白腿上擦了擦。

宫侑果不其然炸了毛：“你把什么东西往我腿上擦的呢？！！”

宫治满眼戏谑地一挺身，宫侑猝不及防地被顶了个腰软腿软。宫治瞅准机会给俩人调了个位，将宫侑压在身下，伏在他耳边，轻笑出声：“你说是什么东西，你自己的。”

宫侑脸上又红又烫，忍不住想踹宫治，然而出腿速度又慢，又踹的态度不是很到位，被宫治慢慢悠悠神定气闲地捏住了。  
宫治看着躺在自己身下的宫侑，衣襟大敞，内衬穿了跟没穿一样——遮不住胸口也挡不住腿，脖子连着锁骨一片都可怜兮兮地布满了血点。再往下，薄薄的布料被两枚硬硬的小尖尖顶了起来，磨得宫侑尤其酥痒难耐。  
他脚腕被宫治捏着，想自己帮自己把领口扯大点，还没动就被悉知他想法的宫治一口咬在了脚腕上。  
“都说狐狸性淫，这样一看果然如此。”  
宫治脸上慢慢漾起一个玩味的笑容，他一边安抚性地舔着刚刚咬过的地方，一边视线顺着宫侑笔直干净的小腿大腿一直滑进内衬下的阴翳，皱巴巴的衣服堆在一起刚好挡住了宫侑的腹下三寸。  
宫治轻声问道：“就这么想被我操吗？一点都忍耐不了？”

宫侑被他这露骨的话问的面红耳赤，想发作偏偏浑身又软的不像话，只剩一嘴尖牙利齿的还尚且有点出息：“你把我衣服脱了，脖子咬了，屁股捅了，这会儿又不肯赶紧来上我，别怕是外强中干，只说不行吧？”

宫治不知是被他哪句话给逗乐了，笑得犬牙都露出来了。  
他空着的那只手食指中指一并，贴到了宫侑唇边，细细地抚摸着他湿润的嘴唇，半晌，撬开牙关长驱直入，捉住了他的舌根。  
宫侑没想到宫治会突然把手指插进来，当即仿佛被呛到一般整张脸都憋红了，他想咳咳不出，想躲躲不开，任凭宫治不安分的手指在他的口里翻江倒海，一会儿轻挠他的上颚，一会儿夹住他的舌头，一会儿又试探性地往他喉咙深插。

“我行不行，你一会儿就能知道。”宫治笑眯眯地说，“要不是心疼你第一次，环境这么恶劣，我早在十分钟前就用你旁边那条腰带把你的嘴封起来了。”

宫侑被他搅得根本连正常的话都说不出，咽不下去的涎水顺着嘴角不停地流出来，淌湿了一片，他呜呜嗯嗯地好像在问：你想怎么用腰带把我的嘴封起来？

宫治看着他，伸出舌头舔了一下自己的犬牙，连他自己都没有意识到现在他脸上的表情有多兴奋。  
他俯下身，贴在宫侑的耳旁说：“我会让你背对着我跪在地上，用腰带把你的嘴封住，然后绕过脑袋系一个结。再把你的两只手扭过来，用垂下来的部分绑牢了。”  
宫治一边说一边沿着宫侑的耳廓舔了一圈。  
“接着让你趴下，掰开你的屁股，狠狠肏进去。到时候你会很疼，疼的哭不出声，上面和下面的口里都是咽不下去的津液，只能任凭它们黏黏腻腻地从你的嘴里流出来。”  
宫治手指模拟着交媾的样子在宫侑嘴里抽插了几下，他感觉到宫侑在微微颤抖，宫治压低声音问他：“你很期待吗？”

宫侑浑身都烫了起来。

宫治笑着离开了他的耳边：“可惜我暂时不会这么做，至少这次不会。”

宫侑猛地反应过来这狗厮方才是在逗自己玩，可耻的是他居然还被宫治的话激得心脏嘭嘭直跳，顿时觉得有点丢脸，使了点劲儿想推开宫治，宫治却不依不饶地欺身上来和他接吻，反反复复舔舐他的唇瓣，如同舔舐酒酿一般舔干净了他嘴边透明的液体。  
比手指舒服很多的舌头伸了进来，卷着他的舌根轻轻拉扯，宫侑半张着嘴接受了这个带着点撒娇意味的亲吻，犹豫了半天的手终于环住了宫治的肩膀。

他的举动大大取悦了宫治，宫治顺着他的下巴一路吻下去，脖颈、锁骨、直到他胸前硬硬的花苞，宫治隔着衣料咬住了他的乳尖。  
“嘶……”宫侑皱了下眉头，插入宫治发间的手指忍不住微微用力，可下一秒他就又放松了手指。  
布料的触感放大了牙齿摩挲过身体的感觉，宫治的舌面粗暴地压过那一点，宫侑顿时浑身战栗。  
“等等……治……等一下，不要只……”他大声喘息。  
宫治一只手往下探了探，握住了宫侑的腹下三寸之物，宫侑猛地绷紧了身子，随着他的牙磨过宫侑，宫治感觉他掌心里那烫的不像话的东西狠狠弹跳了一下。  
“不要只顾着上面？”宫治重重吮吸了一下他，“放心，我可不会那么粗心。”  
宫侑：“……”  
告诉我，你是什么时候变成这种骚话张口就来的我的兄弟。

宫治没再给他分神的机会，他一边咬着他的乳尖轻轻拉扯，一边手上开始对他动作。  
宫治的动作算不上温柔，但指腹的触感温暖粗糙，总能恰到好处地牵动着宫侑的神经，加之宫侑并不喜欢掩藏的欲望，不多时，他便泄在了宫治手里。

高潮过后宫侑躺在地上轻轻喘息，他身上的内衬早已被扯得乱七八糟，刚刚疲软下去的东西还湿湿黏黏伏在腿间。  
他眯着眼睛看着宫治直起身，迎着他的眼神，舔干净了手上的东西。  
宫侑的脸瞬间红了。

“你的发情期还离得远吧，为什么味道这么的……”宫治意味深长地看了宫侑一眼，还故意做了个吞咽的动作，“浓。”

宫侑脸红得爆炸，恨不得直接把头扎进旁边那堆衣服里，可转念一想，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，反正脸已经丢光了，好像也没什么好害臊了的，于是一只手抚到了宫治后颈，像顺毛捏颈似的把他顺下来，另一只手从他的衣摆下面摸进去，宫治轻哼一声。  
宫侑把玩着宫治那处，揉揉捏捏的，时不时又掂一掂，他嘴巴轻贴着宫治，若即若离。  
“那你的发情期也过去很久了吧，为什么还这么……”宫侑柔软的舌头拨开他的唇瓣，“沉甸甸的。”

都说狐狸精是最会魅惑人心的动物。宫侑以前还只能算个狐狸，兽性比较重。可在被宫治这样那样开发了一番后，也不知打开了什么开关，这三言两语说的，竟有点成了精的味道。

宫治觉得好笑，宫侑自己还发着抖呢，就开始想怎么拉他下水了。他倒也不慌，张开了嘴放宫侑的舌头进来，笑眯眯地回答：“这不是都打算留给你的么。”

宫侑……  
宫侑挑衅不下去了。

没再给他唧唧歪歪的时间，宫治动手除掉了两人身上的衣物，沿着宫侑赤裸的身体一寸一寸地吻下去。

可能是第一次化形的缘故，宫侑并不能很好地掌控自己的身形容貌，或者说他压根很早以前就破罐子破摔了，所以也没有专精修炼这方面以便于诱惑别人，所以他一张脸干干净净的，身体也更接近少年感的清瘦。  
虽然瘦是瘦了点，但摸起来感觉还是很好的，不油不腻，不干不燥，紧实的肌肉和恰到好处的脂肪，没有捕食者会不喜欢这样的猎物。

宫治抬起宫侑的腿，将它弯折到一种不可思议的角度，仿佛是把宫侑对折了一般。  
宫侑只要一偏头就能看到自己的膝弯，还有宫治抓着在上面的手，骨节分明，五指修长，像探险一般在他的体内翻搅过的手指。  
宫侑一想起来就浑身发烫，连带着暴露在宫治视线里的地方也开始轻轻颤抖。

宫治压着他的腿，如愿以偿地看到了宫侑羞于启齿的地方。  
刚刚没有被他舔过的地方还残留着白色的液体，随着宫侑被抬高的胯骨一点一点滑进更下面的小洞里，当然不可能全部流进去，还有一点从小孔里流了出来。  
宫治看着他无意识收缩的穴口和细细淌着的白液，眼里的光一点一点地暗了下去。

在狐狸尾巴根的位置有一处腺体，每当发情时都会散发出浓郁的气味。  
虽然宫侑已经变成了人类模样，但身上的香气却依然不减，这是他打从娘胎里出来就铭刻在骨髓里的信息素。而宫侑越兴奋身上的香气就会越重，仿佛是在勾引着别人来和他交媾。

宫治此时终于尝到了自己瞎撩种下的恶果，宫侑的信息素就好像海潮，不断地上涨，最后终于漫过了宫治的头顶，让他整个身体开始透出一种不正常的热度。  
宫治哑然，这是他第一次被宫侑诱导着进入发情期。  
他眼角发红，埋没在唇后牙齿几乎快要发狠似的呲出来，脑子里有个声音在叫嚣着侵犯眼前的人，占有他，强迫他，咬穿他的喉咙，在他身体里灌满自己的东西，让他像一只雌狐一样低伏着哭出声。

宫侑眼看着掐在自己膝弯的那只手从指尖开始被染黑，如墨一般东西一直延伸到了小臂，尖锐的指甲从皮肉中刺出来，巨大的爪子如同一只闪着银光的黑色抓钩，牢牢地抓着宫侑的腿，锋利的指边在人类脆弱的皮肤上清晰地留下几道血痕。

宫侑懵懵地看了一会儿宫治的爪子，还没来得及开口，忽然感到一条柔软的东西钻进了他的身体。宫侑愣了一下，当即反应过来那是什么，猛地一颤，差点从地上弹起来。

“治！你他妈……哈，啊哈……拿出去……啊哈……不要……”宫侑的双腿抖得不像话，脸上烫的要命，腿间疲软下去的东西又隐隐兴奋了起来。  
他羞愤欲死地推拒着宫治的脑袋，甚至摸到了下面人因为过于兴奋而跑出来的大耳朵，毛茸茸的，给人一种可以揉捏成任何模样的错觉。  
宫治的耳朵尖也是黑色的，再往下渐变成深橘，最后连接到了眼尾，那里一片火红。  
“求你不要……”宫侑仰起头，眼泪几乎快从眼眶里掉下来。

宫治没有理会他的挣扎，他的身体正在一点一点发生变化，他的小腿和小臂一样全部变成了黑色，锋利巨大的指爪抠在地上，旁边掉落着细小的碎石头，而他的大腿在缩短变粗，尾椎上破皮而出三条蓬松巨大的尾巴，他的腰变得更加强壮有劲，火红的皮毛覆盖在了他整个身体上。  
宫治恢复成了他原原本本的模样——像一个成年男子那么大的狐狸，他金色的眼睛里有一条黑色的竖瞳，在看向宫侑的瞬间几乎收缩成了一条直线。  
——他要开始捕食了。

野兽的舌头更长，自然也更加方便。  
宫治不疾不徐地舔舐着宫侑的穴道，宽厚的舌心中有一层毛绒绒的倒钩刺，他们不像猫科动物，倒钩刺可以当成武器来用的地步，只是细软的一层，比起攻击更像是用来撒娇。  
宫治每每舔过宫侑湿润的肠壁，都能感到他浑身一颤，而上面的器官更是绷到没法再绷的地步。  
他使了坏地去寻宫侑体内最敏感的那处，滚烫的舌头抵在肠壁里一点一点转着往前，直到——

“啊！”宫侑惊叫出声。

就是这里了。宫治用了点力，舌头抵着那处反复研磨、挤压，打着旋儿地戳刺着它，反反复复地刺激着它，就好像能从里面吮吸出什么甘甜的汁水似的，细小的倒刺包裹着脆弱的花蕊，稍微一动就能扯到最敏感的神经。

“啊，啊哈，哈……啊……我好难受……治……我好难受……”令人恐惧的快感像是永不退去的潮水般持续地漫上来，淹没过他的鼻子、眼睛、头顶，他没办法让它停下来，他感觉自己好像永远都不会停下来了。  
他的大脑一片空白，身体不停地在颤抖，不知过了多久，他渐渐从这阵窒息般的快感里恢复过来了。  
宫侑的眼里终于重新有了焦距，他低下头，看见宫治已经把舌头抽出来了，而他下面那处还在断断续续地射精。

宫侑觉得自己哭了，又好像没有，宫治把他的腿放了下来，他的手背搭在眼睛上，鼻梁上方已经洇湿成了一大片玫瑰花露般的颜色。  
宫治依然是那副大狐狸模样，尾巴有一搭没一搭地抽在宫侑屁股上，示意他不要磨磨唧唧地，赶紧把手拿开，让他看看。  
宫侑没动。

过了一会儿宫治终于忍不住了，低下头舔了舔他的手心：“搞什么鬼？”

宫侑的手指缩了一下：“……你欺负我。”

宫治哭笑不得：“我怎么欺负你了，你不舒服吗？”

……舒服是舒服，就是爽得太过头了，让人都有点怕了啊！  
宫侑抿了抿嘴，说：“……那里……很脏。”

宫治眉头微皱，他捞起宫侑，腰下一沉直接进入了他。  
宫侑红肿不堪的性器还在往外流着精水，他惊喘着抱住了宫治——这只巨大的狐狸，狐狸发狠似的操他，几番抽插都捣进他身体的最深处，又准又狠。  
虽然之前被宫治的舌头开发的穴道已足够柔软，但却还是抵不住宫治粗暴的动作。宫侑用力抓紧了宫治厚实的皮毛才没有被撞飞出去。

他已经很久很久很久没有摸过宫治的毛了，宫治的毛色比他要更深一些。宫侑抱着他，手指深深地插进他干燥温暖的针毛中，针毛比较粗糙，而他的指尖则清晰地触碰到最接近宫治身体表面的绒毛，覆盖在他滚烫炙热的皮肤上。  
宫侑抱着宫治的时候总会想到火红的秋天，干燥的落叶堆，还有烤火的感觉。  
宫治真的很烫。  
他的身体很烫，下面更烫，烫的宫侑觉得整个身体都快被烧干净了。

“治……啊，轻一点，啊哈，轻一点……我的狐下水要被你捅烂了……你是不是又不高兴了……”宫侑摸到了宫治的耳朵，它正因为兴奋而战栗不止。

宫治冲他低低地吠了一声，锋利的牙齿堪堪擦过宫侑的脖颈，就差一点点，滚烫的血液就将喷涌而出。  
“你横竖都是我的，有什么脏不脏的。”  
宫治每说一个字就狠狠顶他一下，顶的宫侑叫苦不迭，暗骂这狗比是不是想再接再厉捅穿他的胃。  
虽然不敢真骂，只敢揉耳朵就是了。

“啊，啊……哈啊……唔，对、对不起嘛……”  
宫侑像是抱着一只巨型犬似的把宫治往自己身上带了带，然后伸了一只手下去摸到了宫治的尾巴根。  
宫治眼里的光顿时暗了暗。  
宫侑伸出舌头细细地舔着宫治的耳根：“我知道的……在你射精的时候揉这里你会舒服……”

他能感觉到宫治已经在他体内开始准备成结，小小的充了血的圆球撑开了他的穴道，虽然还没有完全形成结，但依然不停地磨着他的敏感点，让他腿肚子都开始转筋。

为了保证生育率，犬科动物总是会在进入之后二次充血勃起，形成结卡住与之交配的雌性动物的生殖腔。

宫侑没有生殖腔，他永远不会有，于是他伸出两条笔直莹白的腿，牢牢勾住了宫治。

-END-


End file.
